


Or et Argent

by Garance



Series: Pokeshot [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Gold voulait vraiment plus connaître Silver, lui voulait fuir Gold.





	Or et Argent

Or et Argent

 

Gold avait toujours été un garçon qui se faisait des amis en claquant des doigts, c'était naturel pour lui, il était populaire de nature.

 

Silver avait toujours été un garçon qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, peut-être aucun, il s'en fichait, il voulait devenir plus fort, beaucoup plus fort que n'importe qui, par n'importe quel moyen.

 

Gold n'avait jamais vu son père, il ne savait rien de lui, pas même son nom, il savait juste qu'il était parti en voyage autour du monde peu après sa naissance, et pour ça il admirait son esprit de sacrifice et son courage pour partir seul. 

 

Silver passait ses journées avec son père quand il était plus jeune, il l'admirait, pas pour ce qu'il faisait, mais pour sa prestance et sa fierté, mais il avait disparu du jour au lendemain, sans explication, il le détestait depuis ce jour, il détestait son père pour l'avoir abandonné lui et sa mère sans explication et pour sa propre personne. 

 

Gold aimait plus que tout ses Pokémons, Silver aussi, mais sa fierté lui interdisait de le montrer. L'or avait essayé de montrer à l'argent la lumière, mais l'ombre l'avait emporté, amenant avec elle le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges. 

 

Gold et Silver se respectaient mutuellement, mais les seules fois qu'ils se parlaient étaient accompagnées d'un combat Pokémon. 

 

Gold voulait vraiment plus connaître Silver, lui voulait fuir Gold, il était trop gentil pour l'approcher, il n'avait pas le droit de briser l'âme de son seul ami. 

 

Silver était donc parti s'entraîner dans une autre région, pendant que Gold défiait la ligue. Le rouge fut fier d'entendre que son rival était maintenant maître, mais déçu de ne plus être à ses côtés... 

 

Chaque jour, Silver méditait sur sa relation amicale avec Gold, mais il ne trouvait rien de nouveau, il était seul, abandonné de la nature, de la société, il l'avait accepté plusieurs années, mais là, c'était trop pour lui... 

 

''Tu aurais pu m'attendre avant de partir, Silver.'' Gold aborda Silver 

''Que fais-tu là, Gold ?'' Silver demanda 

''Nous sommes liés, n'oublies pas ça.'' Gold affirma

 

Silver pouvait de nouveau vivre avec celui qu'il considérait comme son rival, son ami, son frère... 

 

Fin


End file.
